One I've Been Looking For
by EmTheMuse
Summary: Cornelia's parents and sister dies in a car accident. She has to move into a new family, where she falls in love with her so called older "brother". He's two years older than her and dating the school's queen. A oneshot CxC
1. One I've Been Looking For

**One I've Been Looking For**

Cornelia will never forget the day her family died; the day her parents and only sister died in a car accident; a car accident, where a drunk driver had driven too fast and hit her father's car. She was the only one who'd survived. It had been the day after her birthday; her sweet sixteen.

Cornelia felt the tears burning her cheeks, as she looked out the window from the car she was in. She was on her way to a town called Heatherfield, where she was going to live with a new family. She'd met Mrs. And Mr. Fletcher and they seemed very sweet. They only had one child, an 18 year old boy.

The car parked by a sweet house surrounded by other houses looking so alike but so different.

The woman who'd been with Cornelia ever since the accident opened the door. Cornelia stepped out of the car and walked with _Lindsay_ to the door. She rang the bell and the door got opened by a tall guy with fuzzy brown hair.

"Oh… Hi… You must be Cornelia Hale right?" He asked

Cornelia nod shyly.

"Well I'm Caleb, nice to meet you." He pulled out his hand

Cornelia shook it and whispered, "You too."

Lindsay smiled, "Are your parents home?"

"Uhm not in the minute. We expected you a little later so they went to this work thing party. They'll be back in an hour." Caleb said letting Lindsay and Cornelia in.

"Okay, well I actually have to go now. Do you think you're gonna be okay sweety?"

Cornelia half smiled. "I'll manage. Thanks for everything Lindsay." Cornelia hugged Lindsay.

"I'll go get the luggage." Caleb said with a sweet smile and went outside with Lindsay.

Cornelia smiled and sat down. _I might gonna like it here._ She thought.

Ten minutes later Caleb had gotten her last piece of luggage inside.

Caleb sat down across her. "So Cornelia what do you like to do?"

Cornelia blushed. "Well… I'm a professional skater… You know like figure skating. And uhm… I love shopping and having sleepovers…" She smiled a little

Caleb smiled back. "Okay I like all the same things besides skating, well I like skating I just can't skate. The only thing I can skate on is a skateboard."

Cornelia grinned.

"So Princess… Do you mind if I call you that? I have this bad habit to give everyone weird nicknames."

Cornelia shook her head embarrassed, she didn't mind at all.

"Cool. So _Princess,_ wanna see your suite? Well it isn't a suite… It's not that big at all."

"I'd like that." They both got up and went to the hall

"It's right across my room and next to the bathroom. It's one of the best rooms in the house." Caleb opened the door and they both went inside.

The walls were painted white with a touch of baby pink. There was a queen sized bed, a work desk, a big dresser, a big wall mirror and a cosmetic table.

"Wow… It's really nice… It's awesome… Thanks." Cornelia turned to Caleb with a weak smile.

"Hey it's nothing… Just a lot of hard work…" Caleb winked. "Don't worry I'm just kidding."

They went out of the bedroom, and began carry luggage into the bedroom.

When they finished Caleb asked; "Are you hungry?"

Cornelia shrugged. "A bit"

They both went to the kitchen, and she sat down in one of the bar chairs.

"Well Princess, how old are you?"

Cornelia looked down.

"What's up?" Caleb asked worried, "Did I say something?"

Cornelia shook head. "You didn't know… The accident was just after my sweet sixteen."

"Oh…" Caleb smacked his head, "Stupid me."

Cornelia grinned, "Its fine… I don't mind talking about it as long as people aren't bugging me with questions about it… Anyway I'm 16 and 1 month today."

"The 10th May then I guess."

"Yes… Now tell me how old are you?"

"I'm 18 years old I'm turning 19 the 5th August… Started school one year too late…"

Cornelia smiled. "Is it a good school?"

"Oh yeah it's great… And actually, my best friends girlfriend; her name is Will and she's in your class, she has this little gang with four other really sweet girls, I think you should try and hang out with them." Caleb smiled, "I'll introduce you tomorrow."

"Okay… Thanks."

There were three quick knocks on the door.

"Come on in Elly!" Caleb shouted.

A girl with golden light brown hair walked inside.

"Just came to borrow some sugar." Elyon said, and looked at Cornelia, "You're not cheating on Jessica are you?"

"Elyon stop it, this is Cornelia Hale. Cornelia this is Elyon Brown, my neighbor and pain in the ass."

"Sorry," Elyon said and shook Cornelia's hand. "And btw he doesn't mean that, I'm the sweetest neighbor in the whole world."

Cornelia smiled, "I'll know in a month."

"Hey you should come on Friday. I'm having a sleepover with four of my best friends."

"The girls I told you about." Caleb said and put the pasta and sauce on the table.

"Hey it would be so cool if you became a part of the gang!" Elyon said smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow Cornelia… Later Fuzzy!"

"Whatever Elly," Elyon left

"Fuzzy?" Cornelia asked smirking

"My hair… She gives you nicknames as well so watch out."

"I will," They began eating.

"So is Jessica your… girlfriend or something?" Cornelia asked

"Yeah or something… She's also 18… I'm not in love with her or anything… We're like dating…"

"Hey, I didn't mean to nag just wondering." Cornelia said, smiling

"I don't mind, I already feel like we're gonna be able to talk great together… Even better than I do with Matt or Jessica…" Caleb looked smiling at her, "Matt is my best friend."

Mrs. And Mr. Fletcher had been very sweet, and Cornelia was actually not afraid to close her eyes when she went to bed. And her dreams were peaceful and sweetly. They were about a certain person.

_Caleb!_

"Caleb!" Cornelia yelled. "Wait up."

"Oh sorry Princess, guess I have longer legs than you." He waited up on Cornelia and took her hand as she caught up with him. "Now I can drag you."

They went over to a tree, where Elyon stood with four girls talking, there were also two guys and another girl, Cornelia guessed Jessica. She looked at Caleb and her hands then up at him.

He smiled a '_don't worry'_ smile. "Hey guys!"

They all turned and looked wondering at Cornelia

"This is my new sister…" Caleb shook his head, "No that's weird; this is my new roommate… Yeah that's better, anyway this is Cornelia Hale. Princess, this is Matt, Joel, Jessica; you've met Elly, that's Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin."

Cornelia smiled and waved, "Hi."

They all shook Cornelia's hand. And as soon as the bell rang Elyon took Cornelia's hand. "I will be your personal guide, any questions just ask me."

"Or me, "Caleb said, "If you see me, I know much more about the school than the little creep here."

**At lunch**

The five juniors sat together at one table while the four seniors sat at another.

"Why don't you all sit together?" Cornelia asked confused. She knew about cliques, but these guys knew each other.

"We just don't… Never bothered either." Will said

"Not even Matt?" Cornelia asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, besides he's gotta have to feel older sometimes right?" Will smiled

Cornelia looked at Caleb, he smiled at her and she blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Irma asked curiously

"I'm not blushing," Cornelia lied

"Sure…"

The whole week Cornelia saw how Jessica and Caleb were together. She was jealous, but she didn't wanted to be. But when he held her hand or she hugged him her body burned inside.

That Friday evening

Cornelia was gathering her sleepover stuff. When Caleb walked into her room

"Oh… hi I didn't see you, where's Jessica?" Cornelia asked and packed her teddy bear

"She went home… Excited?" Caleb asked with a coke in his hand

"No, I mean of course it's gonna be fun, but it's not like its prom or anything." Cornelia smiled and took her bag, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said

"Alrighty," He kissed her forehead, "Have fun Princess." And Cornelia blushed as she walked out.

**At Elyon's house**

The girls were eating, drinking and hearing low music.

"So," Taranee started "How does your dream guys look like?" She smiled, "But we don't want you to answer Will. Elyon?"

Elyon smiled, "Tall guy, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes."

"Mine is like… someone sweet and caring…" Taranee said smiling

"Oh I know mine is HOT like Andrew or Joel." Irma said smirking

"Of course…" Hay Lin said, "My dream guy is like… well like Eric, but I can't have him, because he's with Kate… It's so hurting!" Hay Lin said sadly

Cornelia tried to smile, "I know what you mean…"

"What? Your prince is taken?" Elyon said taking one of Cornelia's hands

"Yeah…"

"Who is it?" Will asked curious

"I… I… can't tell you…"

"Why not?" All the girls asked

"You'll think it's weird. Everyone will think its weird," Cornelia sighed then mumbled, "But there seriously is no family bond between us at all!"

"What do you mean with family bond?" Irma said and then realized, "Oh…"

"You… you like _Caleb?_" Hay Lin asked surprised

Cornelia sighed, "You know what I think I'm gonna go home… I'll…"

"No!" Elyon pulled Cornelia down. "Hey… We don't judge you, and it's not weird, you know."

"I mean he's really hot! And you get to live with him and he calls you Princess," Will said

"It's kinda rude of him," Irma smiled comforting, "He totally does all the things that would make a girl melt."

Cornelia tried to smile, "I really don't wanna feel this way… But he's so sweet and I don't feel like he's my brother, he's more like my best friend. Right before I left he kissed my forehead and said "Have fun Princess" in such a sweet way. And he always makes me blush…"

Taranee smiled as well, "Hey, maybe he likes you too, but hasn't realized his feelings yet. I mean he kissed your forehead. I've never seen him kiss Jessica, I just know he has."

Cornelia's face lid up, "Really?"

Elyon looked thoughtful, "Yes… He doesn't kiss her in public, and I have always thought it was weird."

Will coughed, "I know the reason for that." The girls looked at her, "Matt told me that Caleb believes there's a girl out there for him, that he is meant to be with; His Soulmate."

"He believes in that too?" Cornelia asked, very interested in the conversation

"You believe in Soulmates?" Will asked smiling, "Hey maybe you're his Soulmate… Maybe you were destined to move to Heatherfield."

"You guys think so?"

"Hey whatever it turns out to be, we'll be there for you!" Irma said and the girls hugged.

The next afternoon Cornelia said goodbye to her new friends and went home.

"I'm home!" She called

Caleb walked out from the kitchen in his sweatpants with very wild hair.

"Someone isn't following the time…" Cornelia said smirking

"Hey, mom and dad is out for the weekend, I don't ever get nicely dressed when they're out." He answered smugly, "Besides you're still wearing your PJ's too."

Cornelia looked down; she had a white t-shirt on with a heart print and red matching hot pants. "It's different."

"Whatever you say" Caleb said

**Later that evening**

Cornelia was half sleeping on the couch, watching TV.

Caleb sat down beside her with a big bump.

"Hey!" She complained with sleepy eyes.

Caleb grinned, "I've ordered pizza, and we have the soda and the movies so we're good to go."

Cornelia sat up. "What's up?"

Caleb smiled, "Well I just wanted you and me to have a great Saturday night. Just having fun the two of us." He pulled Cornelia closer to him and her heart started a race.

She smiled hugely and cuddled herself closer to him. He smiled back and stroke her hair.

Half way through the movie the pizzas finally arrived.

"Here fifty keep the change," Caleb said

"Oh I see, movie night with the girlfriend, well have a nice evening!" The pizza guy said

"Oh no, she's not…" Caleb started

"Whatever man." The pizza guy left

Caleb looked stunned after the pizza guy.

Cornelia tried to break the silence and said trying to hide her sadness, "Wow, I can't believe that guy thought we're a couple…" She also tried to laugh but failed

"Yeah…" Caleb smiled cheesy, "But you're too good for me..." And things were back to normal.

A whole month later

"I mean the rest of the evening we were having fun but ever since he was very absent…" Cornelia said

"Weird." Irma said

"Hey look he's over there with Jessica!" Taranee said and pointed

"Why is she looking mad at him?" Will asked

"Hey Hay Lin and I will spy!" Elyon took Hay Lin's hand and went to a tree.

"I'm sorry Jess I just don't think we're working anymore… I mean I don't really have feelings for you anymore…" Caleb said

"Is there someone else? Oh I bet its Blondie isn't it? That's just so weird…" Jessica spat

"Hey don't call her that! Besides it's not even like she's my sister or anything…"

"So it is her…"

"I didn't say that, but yes there is someone else!"

"Fine but you'll regret that you dumped me!!!" Jessica stormed off

"Oh yeah it's gonna be terrible." Caleb mumbled sarcastic and went to class.

"Omg!" Elyon said and she and Hay Lin ran back to the girls

"He just dumped Jessica!" Hay Lin said smiling

"And he said there's another one…" Elyon said

"And Jessica guessed you, and he didn't deny it completely!" Hay Lin said

Cornelia smiled hugely.

Later after school with the whole gang except Jessica

"So the school dance is coming up!!" Will said excited

"Yeah about that," Matt said cheesy, "Will you be my date…?"

Will grinned, "Sure"

"Can you believe it Alex, asked me?" Elyon said dreamy.

"Hey I got a date with Nigel!" Taranee said.

"Uhm Hay Lin?" Everyone turned

"Eric?" Hay Lin asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was wondering… if … well… if you would go to the dance with me?" Eric said rubbing his neck.

"But what about-"

"She kinda dumped me for Andrew…" Eric said grinning

"No way that bastard!" Irma said

"I'd love to!" Hay Lin smiled

"Alright see you around…"

"Omg, omg, omg!!!!" Hay Lin said

"Guess it's just us three who hasn't any date," Irma said looking at Cornelia and Caleb

"Well…" Cornelia smiled a little, "Someone has been putting roses and notes in my locker this week everyday… So I'm not sure…"

"Who is it?" Caleb asked interesting.

"I… I don't know…" _not you obviously_.

The next morning the girls were walking towards Cornelia's locker, when they saw something surprising. There was this huge banner hanging over the lockers with roses on and with the text: _Dear Princess, will you please be my date to the Dance? To answer… turn around._

Cornelia turned stunned around to see a certain someone smiling cheesy at her.

"Omg!" The girls said

"So what's the answer?" He asked

Cornelia smiled hugely, "Are you serious?"

He nod, "I think I'm in love with you Cornelia Hale…"

Cornelia smiled through the few tears on her face and ran into Caleb's arms. "Of course I'll go with you… I've been…" She stopped, looking into his emerald eyes, "in love with you… ever since we met…"

Caleb stroke her hair, "Me too, I just didn't realize it until a week ago… I'm sorry it took so long…"

Cornelia shook her head, "I'm not… Cuz now we're together and that's what matters." She hugged him tightly and he kissed her hair

"That's just too romantic!" Irma said wiping a tear. "I'm the only one without a date… You'll dance with me right girls?"

"Uhm Irma turn around." Taranee said

Irma turned and Joel was standing with a bouquet of different flowers. "Those are for you, if you'll in return be my date?"

Irma smiled hugely and took his arm, "I love Dances!!!"

**On the night of the dance**

Cornelia had said she would meet Caleb at the dance, he thought it was weird but had agreed.

Will and Matt walked up to him, "Where's Corny?" Will asked him

"Don't know… She said she wanted to meet me inside the dance. I thought it was weird but she said please and made those eyes I can't resist…" Caleb said

"Yeah I know what you mean dude," Matt said grinning.

"Hey isn't that Cornelia?" Joel asked as he and Irma walked over to them.

"Where?" They all said and turned their heads towards the entry.

Cornelia walked into the party. She had a short halter dress on which was green, below her breast a wide golden band, and she was wearing matching stilettos. Her hair was loose with a green hair band in it. Her makeup was matching and it wasn't too much.

Caleb was almost speechless.

"Wow, she looks like she's 18 or something." Joel said

"Maybe she wanted to look like that," Irma said also surprised

Everybody looked at Cornelia as she walked down the stairs. Caleb walked to the bottom of the stairs to greet her. She was walking slowly and beautifully down the stairs. She enjoyed that every eye was following her. Her hips was moving side to side, her long hair following her graceful and her dress swaying around her body as she took steps.

As she reached the bottom, Caleb took a step closer. "You look amazing…" He said and took her hand, "Too beautiful for me."

"No I'm not," Cornelia grinned

"Exactly!" Jessica said and stepped out of the crowd. She was wearing a slutty red dress, her hair was been over sprayed with hairspray and her stilettos were unbelievable high. Her makeup was twisted all over her face, and she looked like a hooker. "She looks like something from the garbage!"

Caleb turned angry, but Cornelia just snorted. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like you're going to make money in the dark alleys and defiantly not going to a school dance, you look like a hooker!" Cornelia said and smirked

Jessica gasped and everyone else laughed and agreed.

Jessica was about to attack Cornelia, but Caleb stepped in front of his girl. "You just stay away from her!" He said looking very pissed off

"Oh so I was right… I guess you aren't worth it at all… Falling in love with a pathetic 16 year old girl, you're lame… A loser!" Jessica smirked, but she shouldn't have, cuz as she turned she got a cake and punch thrown at her by Irma, Joel and Hay Lin.

"And if you ever say something about our friends again, it may be mud and hot sauce next time!" Irma said stern trying not to laugh.

"Omg! You freaks! You've totally ruined my dress!!"

"Dress?" Taranee asked, "Technically that isn't a dress, it's just a piece of fabric you've pulled tight around you!"

"I bet you're not even wearing underwear." Elyon said.

"EW!" A lot of people shouted

Jessica gave everyone an angry look, pulled her hair away from her face and stormed off.

"Well, the witch has left the building, so let's party!!" Will shouted and everyone started dancing again

Caleb shook his head, "I cannot believe I dated that girl."

Cornelia grinned, "Well… If you want some help with forgetting her, I think I know the right medicine." Cornelia smirked

Caleb raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

Cornelia smirked once more and moved closer "This." She pulled her arms around his neck, and placed her lips on his.

Caleb smiled and placed his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to his body.

Her right hand ended somewhere in his hair and her other hand tightly around his neck. His hands were both on her back holding her tight to him.

"Do you think they'll ever let go?" Elyon whispered to Hay Lin

"I'm actually not sure…" Hay Lin said looking at the couple kissing.

"Well that's up to them let's dance!!"

Cornelia pulled back for air and they both grinned widely.

Caleb stroke her cheek, "You're the one I've been looking for…"

Cornelia smiled, "My Soulmate…"

Caleb leaned in again and kissed her.

**

* * *

**

Just a oneshot I wrote inspired by a school play


	2. Athors Note IMPORTANT

**Athors Note**

**Hey guys... I was wondering if you don't like my new story Catch Me; I'm Falling In Love. Because if you don't won't you please say it? So I don't waste my time on that story, because I have another in mind I would make after Catch Me.**

**So please if you don't like it, review or send a message!!!**

**That's all, hope you enjoyed the oneshot!!!**

**F...**


End file.
